Picture frames having a plurality of viewing areas or window openings are well known in the art. However, a means for inexpensively converting a tray into a picture frame having a unique means for displaying cards or the like, is not known to the applicant. Such an apparatus would have utility, for example, in a fast food restaurant, wherein such an apparatus could be used as a promotional item, usable first to carry foods and drinks to a table, and later usable by the consumer as a picture frame. It could also be used initially as a packaging tray for a separate product.